The Cry of the Owl
by hiei'sdarklover
Summary: A cold winter's night, a plea for help to get away from her mother Sarah's abusive second husband whose drunken ways has finally pushed her to her limits, Young 19-year-old Crow utters the words that her mother has tried to hide from her. Jareth x OC
1. Chapter 1: A foolish wish made

I don't own the labyrinth, only the members of Sarah's new family.

Chapter One: "A foolish wish made".

**A small light is seen under a light blue door within a seemingly quiet 2-floor house, Stepping inside the doorway on the second floor at the end of the hall, a skinny but feminine form can be seen sitting in a large oak rocking chair. Long wavy brown-black and mysterious slightly orange-brown eyes stared towards the doorway. A soft sigh escaping the teen's shadowed but pink lips as she listened to her parents fighting down stairs in the kitchen, across from her in two twin sized beds laying her younger 10 year old twin siblings Falen and James. She gets up and smiles walking over and running a finger along her little sister Falen's cheek as she turns to see James hugging his favorite dinosaur toy tight. '**_**Such innocence…If only it would stay that way, never knowing…' **_**She slowly begins to return to the rocker before pausing and stopping standing in front of the vanity table that within the top long middle drawer held all the manuscripts her mother, Sarah, wrote as a child. Staring into the mirror as she heard the shatter of dishware down stairs. Ever since her mother had gotten remarried when her father died things had gone horribly wrong two years after the twins birth. She swallowed thickly as she turned the lock on the twins' door quickly before scooting back to sit between the twins' beds with the big red leather bound book called "The Labyrinth" in her hands. It was her mother's favorite book, she use to read it to Crow when she was little, a smile came to her lips when she thought of the nickname her mother gave her.**

_"You know Melody," Began a soft voice from a young 25-year-old Sarah said to 7-year-old Melody as they sat upon a large bed with orange canopy curtains hanging down. Big orange-brown eyes turned up towards her mother from such a sweet innocent face, "Yes mommy?" Melody tilted her head to the side as she held the big red book in her little hands leaning against her mother's pregnant stomach._

"_You have the eyes of a Crow sometimes, cold and shiny, glowing in the night like an Owl as well" Melody raised a brow at her mother, Sarah smiled at her, "You should have a nickname my child, Crow should do it, Be free like a bird and someday you'll fly away from our home all grown up". Melody pouted a bit at her mother then smiled some; her hair was almost black as a crow's feathers so it made sense. _

**A softer sigh on her lips as she leaned her head back against the twins' night stand that held two little alarm clocks, one with fairies on it and the other with cowboys and Indian figures. A light laugh came to her lips as she gingerly brought a hand up to her cheek, a soft red handprint on her face that still sorely stung. Earlier that evening her stepfather had come home drunk off his own bottom and had been screaming at her mother. Crow had come downstairs to see what was going on since she was helping Falen braid her long red hair when she had seen Mitchell raise a hand to Sarah in his anger. Yelling at him to stop as she stood in front of her mother taking the slap instead, Mitchell got even more ticked off and had hit her a couple more times on the same cheek. Sarah sent Crow back upstairs as she had shooed Mitchell to the living room with his tv dinner and beer, handing her daughter an ice bit her lip softly wishing her father Jeremy was still alive… He'd never allow his wife to be treated like that or his daughter, She knew Mitchell didn't care for her since she was not of his blood. A smile came to her lips, as she knew Mitchell favored the twins and were spoiled by him but they still loved their mother and sister best. Placing the book on her lap, she slowly flipped open the book and read through the story humming softly to herself. Pausing on the page where the princess first meets the goblin king, She sighed softly placing her fingers along the page. "If only I could go to this place…be away from that horrible man…if it weren't for the twins mother would have left him…" She looked up jumping a bit when thunder clapped outside, looking around as the nightlights in the twins' room flickered.**

**She made a face a bit and got up fleeing to the rocking chair sitting with her feet tucked under her, "That was a bit creepy…" She trailed off as she thought she saw something move in the corner of the room. Swallowing a bit as she stared her eyes glowing in the dark now that the nightlights had gone out, "eheheh… m-must just be my eyes playing tricks on me." She breathed out softly shaking off the feeling that someone was watching her as she brought a hand up to lightly touch the little trinket around her neck dangling on a white ribbon that was stained black in little rose designs. She took the pendent in hand and looked down at it, a large onyx crystal being held up by the talons of an owl on the left and the talons of a crow on the right.**

**Smoothing a thumb over the crystal thinking idly, **_-scratch scratch scratch-_** She jumped somewhat looking around before seeing the window jiggling. A twitch of her left eye as she eased one foot down only to step on something that made a squeaking growl noise before it skittered off. She jerked her foot up letting out a scream of surprise moving to stand up on the rocking chair and shove the book into her sweater; the huge inside pocket would keep it safe. Pants softly as she looks around her eyes wide with surprise, "w-what was that!" exclaimed Crow with a bit of a shaky tone. She swallowed hard with a soft whimper as she stared at the floor lightening flashing across the sky lighting up the room, she eeked seeing something on the floor and scrabbled off the chair and onto the big window seat, in her hands was one of Falen's large hard plastic baby dolls held defensively as if she was going to hit something with it.**

**She breathed softly and slowly as she pulled a flashlight out of the drawer underneath her and clicked it on running it across the floor. Her eyes narrowing on the skinny rat like tail peeking out from under James's bed, easing down onto the floor she slowly walked over to it before snatching it up and pulling out a rat-like creature. It screamed and cackled grabbing at her and she let out a terrified scream and slung it away from her running to the window seat. It had grown quiet downstairs and she shivered hearing the chorus of cackles and laughter, Swallowing hard as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. She knew the heavy footfall of those boots on the stairs. **

**Fear welled up in her throat as she clicked off the flashlight and closed the curtains around herself, Peeking out slightly unknowing that a white creature sat in the trees behind the window watching the on goings of the house. She held her breath as she heard her bedroom door open across the hall, holding in a soft whimper as she heard the door shut firmly and the handle knob to the twins' jiggle about. Biting her lip roughly as she heard the cursing and angry mumbling on the other side along with the jingle of keys. "I wish the goblins in the story book were real and that they would come take me away from this horrible place right now!" She muttered holding tightly to the flashlight in hand, thunder cracked the sky and the window blew open behind her as she was sucked out of it and the world spun in front of her eyes causing her to faint as the cackling laughter rang in her ears.**


	2. Chapter 2: A strange place

Author: I do not own labyrinth! But I do love it! : P

Chapter 2: A strange place

**A soft groan left her lips as she steadied herself looking down at the floor as it spun around under her dizzy eyes. She placed a hand on her stomach with a low grunt as it threatened to force up her dinner. A low chuckle came from near her as well as a few high pitched cackle which set her off causing her head to jerk up to look around the spinning room as it slowed down. She stepped back nearly losing her balance as she eyed the cackling creatures that were everywhere in the room, a grimace on her face as she let out a squeal of surprise when one of the goblins grabbed her pants leg. Jumping some and turning around punting it with the side of her foot, a dark laugh coming from a large stone throne to her left causing her to slowly turn and eye the tall dark and wildly blond haired man in old times clothing. **

"**Tut Tut now, that's no way to treat the people of the man who answered your pleas" his voice thoroughly amused at the slightly high-strung look on the confused young woman before him. She looked very familiar all except her eyes, they were very… odd like a birds, cold and frightening in a sort. Looking around she bit her lip softly before glancing at the man again, he looked awfully familiar to someone her mother had described in her manuscript about the labyrinth. "Where… am I?" She stammered out a bit slowly as she held onto the edge of the front of her sweater a bit nervously, this was all so strange… she looked around and recognized the creatures slowly, "g-goblins…there's no way this is real" she squeaked out in a bit of a high pitched tone. **

**Jareth chuckled once more, "Not real? Tra la la, Why couldn't it? Those words you spoke were real enough". He smirked arrogantly as he stood up from his throne and walked towards her causing her to back up a couple steps as he reached out a hand towards her. She looked up at him with a slightly fearful look on her face, "Where am I?" She repeated again, "Why you're in the goblin king's castle of course, where else could you be after asking of us to take you away?" Her eyes widened in surprise, "w-what?" she squeaked out and flushed dark red as he dropped a crystal into her hands, "Look for yourself" he gestured towards a window which a goblin promptly gave her a shove towards causing her to stumble over and nearly drop the crystal over the edge as she looked out upon the goblin city and the labyrinth expanding over a large amount of land.**

"**This has to be a dream…" She reached over and pinched her hand, "Ow…okay I didn't wake up, this is…real then." She bit her lip softly and turned around pacing back over to the Goblin King himself. "So… Ah… Goblin King sir, what am I suppose to do?" "Do? Tra la la, Nothing of course, you wished yourself away and now you must stay here with me and the goblin people". She placed a hand on the wall beside her, "You're joking right?" He tilted his head with a hand on his hip, "Joking? Why would I joke about that? Words are very powerful my dear". He waved a hand to her making the crystal appear in his hand, she jumped some and looked at her empty hand, "how…" "Magic is all over the place" He commented right after she barely whispered the words. "Now then I have some kingly business that no longer concerns you, so there are guest rooms down the hall to the left in that long hallway. The first door on the right is the one you are to stay in" He turned and shooed her out of the throne room before shutting the doors behind her with a snap.**

**She huffed and made a soft growling sound as she was pushed out, "hey!" she turned around as the doors were shut in her face, "WAIT A MINUTE!"…. Huffing a bit as she got no answer, "how am I suppose to get home…" She whispered turning and walking down the hallway. "Might as well get some sleep at least, maybe I'll be able to figure things out in the morning.". Exploring the long hallways noting that some of the doors were locked but when she came back around in a circle those doors were unlocked and others were locked. She blinked and rubbed her head before finally finding a bedroom that was simple enough with a big bed that was kept up to standards of being healthy, sweet pink curtains in the window but a slightly cream colored wall paint around the walls.**

**Glancing down at her feet walked across the carpet she realized it was a deep blue like the ocean looking up and almost yelping in surprise as the room suddenly changed. The bed had gotten bigger and had huge posts made of red oak with a canopy of see-through blue curtains hanging around it that weren't completely see-through but enough to give a silhouette of a person. Glancing around at the walls, she noted that were was a ocean type theme on the now deep blue walls, schools of fish swam above deep green seaweed, Seahorses hung on coral reefs as little clown fish peaked out of their anemone home. A smile on her lips as she turned back to the bed. A soft dark navy blue comforter on top made of soft cotton and lots of fluff was placed on top of light blue silken sheets with pillows to match. **

**Shaking her head some as she pulled back from the canopy curtains and went over to the window pulling back the curtains and opening the window staring out over the endless stretches of labyrinth. A soft sigh left her lips as she shut the window and pulled the curtains back into place walking to the closet and opening it, a gasp escaped her as she placed a hand on her lips. Hundreds of beautifully vibrant colored dresses were placed inside the closet along with a variety of fabrics for nightgowns of soft pearly white. Running her fingers along them she picked out a simple long white gown of fluffy cotton and snuggled into it changing out of her grungy dirty clothes from the day before. A design of little yellow daisies ran along the bottom of the gown's hem. **

**Giggling a bit as she spun around in the gown watching it flare up her creamy tan legs before walking back to the bed and slipping through the curtains climbing up on the big king-sized mattress slipping down into the sheets before drifting off to sleep with thoughts of her family and what it would be like tomorrow running through her head.**

**Author's note.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first, Writing has been a little slow as I am just getting the hang of getting back into it. Please REVIEW when you read, Your Reviews help my inspiration to write stay strong and without it I probably wouldn't be able to make this second chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible, As well as give little previews of the chapter if you will put your email address in a review or a message to me I will make sure to send some previews of every chapter to you.**

**Thanks for the support! I wouldn't have been inspired to write this if it weren't for some interesting sequel videos people have edited and created on youtube.**


End file.
